


Oh My Teacher!

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Myungsoo has problems, Romantic Comedy, actually everyone has problems, crazy class, gyu is a craddle robber, no really what is going on?, sunggyu is a teacher, surprise i have no idea whats going on, woohyun is a student...and a pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu thought he was thoroughly prepared for his first day of teaching at the acclaimed Seoul Academy for Boys. He thought wrong; nothing would ever prepare him for the class he was about to face nor one student in particular- Nam Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "He was definitely prepared for whatever was thrown at him."

**Author's Note:**

> So, something I've written awhile back. Planning on starting it up and finishing it now. Wanted to post it here.
> 
> Hopefully everyone finds my humor as hilarious as I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only supposed to be a one-shot.

Sunggyu didn’t want to admit that the only reason he got the European history teaching position at the Seoul Boys Academy was because of the school board’s desperation to find a last minute replacement for a third year homeroom class after the last teacher bailed on the first day. If he didn’t admit it, he wouldn’t have a chance to be scared shitless of whatever reason why the teacher bailed in the first place.

Not wanting to find himself in the same position, he made sure to do some necessary (what he deemed necessary) research for the position. The last couple of nights he stayed up watching marathons of Japanese high school related dramas; ‘Gachibaka!’ in case his class was full of delinquent underachievers, ‘Homeroom on the Beachside’ in case his class was full of bat-shit insane overachievers. He even watched a few episodes of ‘LIFE’, you know, in case there were a couple bullies or suicidal maniacs. He was definitely prepared for whatever was thrown at him, he decided, and he was able to enter the school on his first day full of confidence.

It was rather a shock when he entered the classroom and found that all of his preparation was unnecessary. They all seemed like they were… Normal. Groups of boys were scattered about the room, some were chatting animatedly to each other while others played cards. Sunggyu stood at the chalkboard in front of the classroom, he wrote something quickly and then turned to his class, clearing his throat.

“I’m…Uh, Kim Sunggyu.” He greets, the students had all wandered back to a seat. “As of today, I’ll be your homeroom teacher…. Until you guys manage to drive me out like you did the last one.”

“Our last teacher’s wife had her baby. So we didn’t-” A boy in the front row says, a snooty tone dripping from his voice.

“And your name?” Sunggyu asks the boy in the front row.

“I’m Lee Sungjong…” The boy answers uncertainly, wondering if that’s how he should respond.

“Well Lee Sungjong, I’m going to offer you some advice.” The boy blinks, tilting his head cutely. Sunggyu could give the kid cuteness that was a fact.

“What’s that?”

“Shut it.” Sungjong’s eyes widen but he closes his mouth nonetheless. Sunggyu clears his throat before he starts to speak again, “Well… I’ve only just graduated university so I don’t have any teaching experience. But, I’ll be willing to help if any of you have any questions. So… Any questions?”

“Are you married?” Sungjong waves his hand in the air. “Cause you look like you shouldn’t be married.” Sunggyu’s eyebrows crease in confusion at the question. That wasn’t exactly the type of questions he was talking about.

“Sungjong, you idiot, how does someone look like they shouldn’t be married?” A student laughs; Sunggyu looks at the seating chart to name the student.

“Lee Chanhee?” He questions.

“No, I‘m Nam Woohyun. Looking at the seating plan won’t work.” The boy next to Nam Woohyun blankly stares out of the window, ignoring what was going on around him.

“It will if you get into your proper seats. So, if you’re not in the right place, please move so that you are.” Majority of the boys shot up immediately to go back to their seats, some stayed (Sunggyu assumes they were in their original seats) but the boy who claims to be Nam Woohyun who is obviously in Lee Chanhee’s seat did not move (the boy next to him also did not move, he only looked as disinterested as he did before). Woohyun leans back in his chair and folds his arms. Once all the commotion had settled, Sunggyu walks over to Woohyun.

“I’m supposing you’re not moving back to your own seat?” Sunggyu sighs and Woohyun merely smirks at him. Sunggyu shakes his head at the boy.

“I had both high and low expectations for you all. But, apparently you are all either irritating brats or whiny babies.” He glances at Sungjong, who is examining his Hello Kitty pencil case, and then at Woohyun who gives him a suggestive smile.

“Hmm, you’re pretty sassy, teach. I like that.” Woohyun purrs, leaning forward in his seat and eyes up and down Sunggyu’s body. This makes the teacher extremely uncomfortable and shifts nervously.

“Nam Woohyun, you can’t speak to teachers like that. And you need to move.” Woohyun didn’t seem to take any of Sunggyu’s words to heart and he still did not move. A few minutes passed and Sunggyu huffs in irritation, Woohyun wasn’t listening to him at all. Sunggyu opens his mouth, about to threaten the student with a trip to the principal’s office but Woohyun cuts him off.

“Okay, I’ll move, teach. But I’ll only move if you sit on my lap and give me a kiss.” Woohyun says and the class gasps. Sunggyu’s mouth falls slack in shock, losing the capability to say anything.

“Or I could come over there and press you down onto your desk.” Woohyun purrs as he shifts out of his desk to his feet. He gets a couple steps towards Sunggyu before the teacher regains the ability to speak and puts his hands up, shouting “STOP!” Sunggyu backs away slightly; his eyes wide and blush across his face, having no idea how to handle the situation. The class watches the scene with bated interest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Woohyun smirks, creeping closer to Sunggyu who in turn backs away until he hits the edge of his desk. Sunggyu keeps throwing punishments and orders for Woohyun to return to his seat but nothing deterred the boy. The student finally stands inches away from Sunggyu, only separated by the length of the teacher’s arms. Woohyun reaches out an arm slowly and grabs a pencil from Sunggyu’s desk, giving the older one a smile.

“Just kidding~ I need to borrow this.” Woohyun twirls the pencil between his fingers before making his way back to Lee Chanhee’s seat (Sunggyu decides to just give up with that and change the seating chart). Sunggyu stares wide-eyed after the boy. He was beginning to think that no amount of Japanese High School dramas would have prepared him for Nam Woohyun.

“Whoa, that was better than most porn I’ve seen!” Sungjong exclaims; he was leaned forward in his chair with a look of rapt fascination on his face.  
“Yeah right, like Mr. Prissy watches porn.” A boy in the middle of the class says and Sungjong squawks in protest. Sunggyu gives up with taming this class. He flops down in his chair, setting the seating chart in front of him and thinks that these kids are going to be the end of him.

“Excuse you, Dongwoo. But I am very experienced in the sex department. Thank you very much.” Sungjong says and Sunggyu sputters in embarrassment.

“That is no one’s business, Sungjong! No sex talk.” Sunggyu says, avoiding the way Woohyun smirks at him a tongue running across his bottom lip.

“Aw, someone’s just bitter because he’s never been laid.” A boy who sat in the corner next to Sungjong named Lee Sungyeol said, teasingly.

“I can help with that problem.” Woohyun puts in and Sunggyu ignores him completely.

“Anyway, are there any more questions?” Sunggyu asks; deep down inside he regrets bringing it back up.

“Can we try and figure out a reason why Sungjong is so self-centered?” A boy named Howon says and Sungjong shoots him a dirty look which the other returns with a sneer.

“That’s obvious isn’t it? It’s because of his family.” Sunggyu was having a hard time trying to put names with faces, since he had to keep referring to the sheet of paper in his hands.

“No, no~” Howon laughs, “It takes much more than a rich family to do this to someone’s ego.”

“I think it’s because I’m sexy,” Sungjong says and everyone laughs in response. Sungjong shoots them all a withering glare. Sungyeol pats his shoulder.

“But you are really cute, though. So, it‘s not like you having a big ego is wrong… I think.” Sungyeol tilts his head, rethinking what exactly he just said.

“Why thank you~!” Sungjong gushes, taking out a Disney Princess mirror and staring into it. Sunggyu deadpans, foreseeing what exactly his life was going to be like now that he had this class to deal with.

“You guys… are going to give me gray hair before the end of this year, aren’t you?” Sunggyu came to this conclusion with a groan.

“Yeah, and then that way your hair will match your wrinkles.” Sungjong says in a sweet, sardonic voice that had Sunggyu wanting to slap that cute little smirk right off his face. “How old are you again, teacher?” Sungyeol asks in mock innocence.

“I’m fresh out of university, so why don’t you come to a conclusion on your own?”

“He’s 23.” Someone pipes up and everyone turns at stares at the boy seated next to Woohyun. If the seating chart was correct, his name was Kim Myungsoo (who still looked as blank as he had when Sunggyu first entered the classroom).

“How…did you know that?” Dongwoo asks; a look of pure astonishment on his face. “I knew it, you’re a mind reader! That’s why you’re so smart!”

“Ahh, Myungsoo, I knew I made a good choice when I declared you as my fourth best friend!” Sungjong announces happily. “Can you tell what I’m thinking about?”

“Girl groups?” Howon questions and Sungjong’s eyes widen.

“You’re a mind reader too!?”

“No, you idiot. You’re always thinking about girl groups, right?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sungjong giggled. “You’re right.”

Myungsoo clears his throat and everyone looked at him, “Uhh, for the record.” He points out awkwardly. “Sunggyu-seongsangnim wrote his birth date on the blackboard before class started.”

“So you’re… Not a mind reader?” Sunggyu stares at them for a minute before pinching the bridge of his nose. A single thought came to his mind, ‘…I’m screwed.’ Thankfully the bell that ended the class rang and Sunggyu was free from these… Sunggyu couldn’t think of a word to describe them for the rest of the day. The boys started to gather their things quickly, chattering amongst each other, and slowly filed out of the classroom until it was empty aside from Sunggyu… And Nam Woohyun.

Sunggyu looked away from the boy and then back to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. Unfortunately for Sunggyu, it wasn’t the case. Woohyun still sat in Lee Chanhee’s seat with a smirk on his face, his eyes not leaving Sunggyu at all. Sunggyu decided to ignore the younger male in hopes that he would just leave and preoccupied himself with the week’s lesson plan. Sunggyu jumped when a bag slammed down on his desk, he looked up to see Nam Woohyun looming over him.

“Aren’t you late for your next class?” Sunggyu asks, shifting his eyes away from his student. He would never admit it out loud but Nam Woohyun was actually really, really attractive. He had lightly tanned skin, dark piercing eyes and a sharp jawline. If they weren’t teacher and student… Well, Sunggyu’s wouldn’t mind the advances so much.

“You know, teach, I have to say that you’ve piqued my interest. I like you.” Woohyun says, disregarding Sunggyu’s question about his tardiness to his next class. Sunggyu sighs, about to start into a speech about how what Woohyun was talking about was entirely against school policy and that it would never happen but what the younger one said next left Sunggyu at a loss for words once again.

“I’m going to have you by winter break, Kim Sunggyu. And you’re going to beg me for it.” With that Nam Woohyun swiftly leans forward and presses his lips to Sunggyu’s and is then out of the in a matter of minutes. Sunggyu sat in the now empty classroom, his face flushed and stared with wide eyes on the spot that Woohyun had stood; wondering what ever did in a past life to deserve this class.


	2. "For a virgin, you’re an amazing kisser."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I met you yesterday. Can I kiss you?

Sunggyu awakens to his alarm blaring in his ear, far too freaked out to notice how utterly exhausted he actually felt. Sunggyu was thankful that his alarm had pulled him out of that… terrifyingly erotic dream that he should have felt completely disturbed by instead of achingly turned on. Sunggyu pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes as he willed away the images of Dream-Woohyun pushing Dream-Sunggyu up against the lockers of the oddly vacant school and doing amazing and wonderful things with his mouth.

More than anything else, Sunggyu should be appalled by having such a dream, this was his (exceedingly attractive) student for God’s sake but instead he couldn’t help but wish for such things to come true. It really wasn’t illegal, Woohyun was eighteen (they were only five years apart); it was more the principle of the thing. Student-Teacher relationships were against policy, yes but it was more that teachers were there to help students through school, teach them, be there for them if they didn’t advice or counseling; they were not there to have sex with them-even if there were extremely attractive. Sunggyu shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images of Woohyun’s far too handsome face. He really had to be the world’s worst teacher.

After Sunggyu calmed down he stumbled out of bed and meandered into the kitchen, poking around the cabinets to see if there was anything light to make since he didn’t think he would be able to keep anything heavy down since his class made him nervous as hell. Sunggyu heard a loud rap on his door after he stuck his head in the refrigerator. The teacher blinked as he closed the refrigerator door, hoping it wasn’t his creepy landlady with another batch of brick hard oatmeal raisin cookies. Sunggyu plastered a fake smile on his face before he opened the door with a forced cheery Hello~ and once he saw the person on the other side Sunggyu thought that his creepy landlady wouldn’t be so bad right now. Nam Woohyun was leaned against the frame of the door with a stupid (sexy) smirk on his face, his uniform white button-up half-way undone and tie loosened, his navy blue blazer slung over one of his arms.

Sunggyu froze as he stared at his student. Woohyun nodded to him before moving to come inside. Sunggyu jumped, throwing out an arm to block the other’s advance inside. Woohyun gave him a confused look, with narrowed eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

“H-how… How did you f-find my ho-house?” The teacher stuttered out. Woohyun chuckled lowly at him, giving me a sultry look.

“I have my ways babe,” was the response as Woohyun pushed past a stunned Sunggyu and trotted into the house. Sunggyu stood there for a moment, floored, before blinking-his brain finally catching up to Nam-Woohyun-is-in-my-house and rushed after the student. Woohyun had made his way to the kitchen, rummaging around in the cabinets.

“How…Why…What!?” Woohyun regarded Sunggyu’s flailing figure with a smile before turning back to the fridge he was currently picking through. Sunggyu tries to ignore the way his breath catches in his throat and his heart speeds up when Woohyun smiles.

“Well, since I’m courting you- I’m here to make you breakfast, baby.” Sunggyu sputtered again, flailing his arms and trying to connect his brain to this mouth. Woohyun peeked back out of the refrigerator with wide eyes, watching Sunggyu practically freak out.

“You…I… Woohyun, you can’t be here! And I’m not your baby!” Woohyun cocked an eyebrow at him, saying that Sunggyu hadn’t minded when he called him babe at the door. Sunggyu stomped his foot, trying to actually form coherent words to explain himself- It wasn’t working.

“I didn’t… You… Just don’t!” Sunggyu shouted, though it seemed like Woohyun wasn’t going to adhere to the command since he just went back to looking for something to cook. Sunggyu managed to stop flailing, clasping his hands in front of him and trying to look at anything but Woohyun.

“So, you okay with French toast?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu nodded as his stomach rumbled softly. Woohyun grabbed the ingredients and placed them on the Kitchen’s island counter before walking over to a fidgeting and blushing Sunggyu. Woohyun runs a thumb across the older man’s cheek, smiling charmingly and Sunggyu can feel a light and funny feeling bubble in the pit of his stomach.

Woohyun had started breakfast and Sunggyu had gotten dressed and was sitting at the island watching Woohyun cook. Sunggyu drummed his fingers on the wooden counter, eyes traveling over Woohyun’s back. The teacher sighed, “Woohyun, as sweet as this is… You really can’t do this anymore okay? We could get in trouble. We can’t have more than a student-teacher relationship.” And Sunggyu watches as Woohyun’s shoulders tense as he spoke.

“Promise me you won’t come over again.” Sunggyu finishes, looking apologetic. Woohyun sighed, his shoulder slumping before turning to his teacher with a weak smile. Sunggyu feels his heart plummet to the bottom of his chest.

“Okay… But… Could you…” Woohyun trails off and shifts his eyes down, looking shy. Sunggyu leans forward, eyes wide, asking him to continue softly. “Could you give me a kiss? Just one, no one will know.” A red flush dust across Sunggyu’s cheeks and he fidgets in his seat. Doing something like that would go against everything Sunggyu had said before but once Sunggyu caught Woohyun’s heartbreaking expression he knew that he couldn’t tell him no.

“S-sure. But just one.” Sunggyu tries to say sternly but he’s sure it just came across nervous. But the smile that lights up Woohyun’s face makes him feel light headed. Woohyun moved over to Sunggyu’s side quickly, reaching up a hand and running his fingertips lightly over Sunggyu’s cheek, loving how the skin flushes darker after the touch, as his eyes travel over Sunggyu’s feature before locking their gazes.

“I promise,” Woohyun whispers then moves his hand from behind his back to cup Sunggyu’s cheek. When Woohyun pressed their lips together Sunggyu couldn’t help but gasp at the jolt that shot through him. Woohyun kissed him slowly, a soft caress that escalated to wet, intertwining tongues. Sunggyu gripped Woohyun’s hips as the kiss grew hot, spreading his thighs and then pulling the young boy between them. Woohyun proceeds to press flush against him and deepens the kiss, his hands wandering down Sunggyu’s sides then to his lower back, fingers trailing along the rim of his slacks.

Sunggyu tries to catch his breath when the younger shifts away from his mouth to press butterfly kisses along his jaw. He tilts his head to the side, urging Woohyun to kiss down his neck. Woohyun instantly mouths along Sunggyu’s neck, only stopping to suck on the underside of older man’s jaw and the crook of his neck. When Woohyun pulls away completely and Sunggyu’s eyes slowly open (he didn’t even realize that they had closed) and the younger gives him a lazy smile, eyes sparkling and Sunggyu can’t help but lean forward and give Woohyun another kiss, going against his earlier comment of just one.

 

“Hmm,” Woohyun hums when he pulls back. “For a virgin, you’re an amazing kisser.” Sunggyu can only blush red and push the laughing boy away. Woohyun blows him a kiss before fluttering back over to the stove to finish breakfast, a bright smile lighting up his features. Sunggyu watches, a soft smile he doesn’t notice curing on his lips, thinking that life was pretty good. Meeting Nam Woohyun wasn’t so bad.

\--

‘On second thought, I take that back.’ Sunggyu mentally groans after he finally quiets his teasing class. ‘Nam Woohyun is the worst.’


	3. "You banged the teacher the first night?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for teaching me about WWII, I'm going to feel you up now.

Woohyun and Sunggyu enter class almost missing the tarty bell. Everyone is in their seats, starring at the two with wide eyes. Woohyun and Sunggyu freeze and everything is quiet as everyone has a stare down for a moment then the class erupts in catcalls and whistles. Sunggyu tries to resist the urge to face palm.

“Damn, Woohyun. You banged the teacher the first night?” Dongwoo laughs into his desk, his body practically vibrating. Sunggyu throws up his hands, blush evident on his face and tries to deny the fact that nothing like that happen or would ever happen. Woohyun interrupts the teacher by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him towards him.

“I know, I’m amazing. He was so cute whimpering my name and begging me for more.” Woohyun pinches Sunggyu’s cheek with a smirk curving along his lips. Sunggyu is stunned to speechlessness at his student’s audacity.

“How does it feel not to be a virgin anymore, seongsangnim?” Sungjong asks, eyes innocently wide, as he leans forward in his chair. Sunggyu snaps, shoving Woohyun away from him and started yelling at everyone to shut and that no one allowed to ask any more questions about what happened last night.

“Because nothing happened. And you,” Sunggyu stops to point an accusatory finger at Woohyun. The younger boy holds up both of his hands in mock defense, taking a few steps back just in case Sunggyu decided to become violent and deck him in the face.

“You need take your seat and I don’t want to hear a peep out of you for the rest of the period!” The teacher practically shouts. Woohyun merely smiled at him, taking a bow and then headed to his seat beside Myungsoo. Sunggyu watched him until he sat down and then gazed over the rest of his class. They all immediately made it look like they were doing something else but Sunggyu knew they had been watching him-some of the boys tried to hide their giggles behind their hands. Sunggyu sighs as he moves over to his desk and sets his bag on top of it. He pulls out his lesson plan and runs it over and almost groans. Great, he gets to talk about Agricultural boring Revolution. Hopefully the dullness chapter would calm down his overly hormonal students.

\--

The first break bell rings and the class rush out the door before Sunggyu can even dismiss them. Sunggyu smirks as he watches the last groups of boys squeeze through the door and bound down the hallway to the cafeteria, remembering their blank stares when he was teaching and could assume that they were all bored out of their minds and didn’t listen to a single word he had said. Maybe he would give them a pop quiz over it tomorrow, just to get them back for their earlier behavior.

The gruff noise of someone clearing their throat made Sunggyu jump and whip his head to where it sounded. Woohyun sat in his chair, feet set on top of the desk with a smirk on his face. Sunggyu turns away, trying to ignore him and walks over to his desk but he can feel Woohyun’s eyes follow him the whole way there. Sunggyu tries to pretend that the boy wasn’t there and starts on preparing the pop quiz he most likely was going to surprise his students with tomorrow.

Woohyun sits there for a while, staring as Sunggyu basically ignores him. He huffs, guessing that the older man wasn’t going to give him the time day. But he was defiantly going to get Sunggyu attention, he might have to work for it but he’ll get all of the teacher’s attention and eventually he’ll even have Sunggyu himself. Woohyun always got what he wanted, always.

Woohyun slowly stands, moving silently to Sunggyu’s desk. Thankfully Sunggyu was too distracted by the test he was writing to notice Woohyun creeping up behind him. Woohyun slides his arms around Sunggyu’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his ear. The teacher jumps and is about to freak out but Woohyun quickly shushes him, running his hands down the older man’s arms in a calming gesture. Sunggyu is about to tell him to get off of him but firm hands start massaging his shoulders.

“So seem tense, Sunggyu. Let me help you with that.” Something in the back of Sunggyu’s brain is screaming at him to tell Woohyun to get his hands off of him and leave but he doesn’t really listen to that part of his brain, he nods to the boy and relaxes into his grip. Sunggyu sighs as Woohyun kneads the tenseness out of his shoulders, his body growing lax in his chair. He closes his eyes and lets the young boy massage him. Woohyun glanced down at Sunggyu’s relaxed face and smirked before sliding his hands slowly down Sunggyu’s chest and stomach, fingers brushing against Sunggyu’s crotch. Sunggyu jolts at the touch, jumping from his chair and sending Woohyun straight to the floor. Sunggyu represses the urge to throw his bag at Woohyun’s face.

“Leave, now.” Sunggyu grounds out, pointing to the door. Sunggyu can hear Woohyun sigh and shuffle to his feet (the older man takes a minute to feel apologetic for knocking the student down). Sunggyu shivers when Woohyun pats him on the swell of his lower back before he makes his way out of the classroom, whispering a goodbye as he heads through the door. Sunggyu races to the door once Woohyun leaves, closes it and locks it. Sunggyu sighs, pressing his forehead against the wooden surface. He knows that he’s most upset about the fact that Woohyun can play him like a violin.

\--

It was finally lunch time and Sunggyu had wandered around the school until he found the teacher’s lounge. A group of three female teachers are gathered around a table in the corner, their heads that had been bowed together in deep discussion whipped up when Sunggyu entered. Sunggyu blinked at the odd reaction but smiled politely nonetheless and bowed. The three women smiled (somewhat eerily) back at him and motioned him to come over to sit with them. Sunggyu was a bit reluctant but he felt it would be too rude to refuse. The lady with the short bob smiles at him far too widely when he sits down and the other two giggle behind their hands.

“Soo, you’re the new teacher for European History?” The lady on the left of him asks, her hair is pulled up into a tight bun. Sunggyu nods in response and the three women look at him somewhat frightened, he blinks in confusion.

“Ooo, that means you have Yongchul-shii’s homeroom class.” The woman with the shoulder length curly hair that sits to his left says and the other two gasp behind their hands. They look at each other quickly before turning their wide-eyed gazes back to him.

“You poor thing…” Sunggyu laughs at that, shaking his head, telling the three ladies that they really weren’t that bad. His class was overly hormonal and rowdy but it wasn’t like it was full of gangsters or psychopaths. The three women give him a pathetic look.

“I suppose you don’t know about those things then…” The lady with the bob says, her eyes wide as she stares at him. Sunggyu can’t help but gulp as a thousand horrible things run through his mind, what exactly were these people talking about?

“Yes, Yongchul’s wife had her baby but… He was glad to get out of there. Some of those students… Well, let’s just say you don’t want to meet them in a dark alley.” The curly haired lady whispers and Sunggyu is completely horrified. Maybe he spoke too soon about the whole not-being-gangsters-or-psychopaths thing...


	4. "The day I’ll make you mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Cliché! It's nice to see you again!

Sunggyu sat frozen in his plastic chair, staring at the three teachers sitting across from him in fear. After each story the told him, Sunggyu felt his heart drop even deeper to the pit of his stomach. Sure, he thought his students were a bit… Rowdy but he never thought… His dramas did NOT prepare him for this! Sunggyu’s fingers tightened around the edge of his chair as the three women leaned towards him, a hand covering up their mouths.

“So…Sungjong really did…?” Sunggyu whispers and the three nod in response. His eyes widen slightly as he gulps.

“And Dongwoo is…?” Sunggyu squeaks out the question and the female teachers nod somberly, looking down at their laps for a moment. Sunggyu swallows hard, almost shaking before he asks another question.

“Sungyeol is really responsible for…?” Sunggyu’s voice reaches an octave he didn’t know he could hit. He feels particularly faint when the women once again nod at him in confirmation. The lady with the curly hair leans forward and reaches out a hand, touching Sunggyu’s arm lightly.

“But don’t let that deter you, dear. I’m pretty sure that you’ll be fine…” Sunggyu’s head whips around to stare at her before stuttering out, “P-pretty sure?” The three look at each other quickly before turning their gazes back to the Sunggyu.

“Well, um, we have to… Attend to something, sweetheart.” The lady with the curly hair says quickly and Sunggyu doesn’t like the tone she’s using or how she avoided explaining that _pretty sure_. The three got up and hurried out of the lounge quickly. Sunggyu looked down at his trembling hands clenched in his lap, missing how the three women hid their giggles behind their hands.

Sunggyu let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t ever going to catch a break. All those things his fellow teachers told him weren’t in any of his dramas… They were worse than all of them put together and then tenfold. To be honest, Sunggyu was afraid. His class was probably just getting started, trying to lure him into a false sense of security of them being normal… And then they’ll all go crazy on him! So now he has to worry about possibly getting killed or hurt or held hostage or calling the police or confiscating drugs or talking a student off a ledge or molested (well… Only in Nam Woohyun’s case).

“You know, they were trying to trick you right?” Sunggyu jumped as he heard a chuckle behind him. He twisted around and a handsome middle aged man stood, gray peppered hair swept to one side and a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Sunggyu blinked slowly before standing up quickly and bowing, basically bending in half.

“Principal! How are you?” Sunggyu asked politely. The principal waves at him, telling him to relax. Sunggyu nods but it’s still hard for him to relax, it was his boss after all. Sunggyu tilts his head at the older man, giving him a confused look.

“They were… Trying to trick me?” Sunggyu asks, his voice quiet and a little hurt. The principal pats his shoulder lightly, looking apologetic. He explains to Sunggyu that the three ladies he was speaking two were gossips and troublemakers. They were only trying to scare the living crap out of Sunggyu for their own amusement. Sunggyu resists the urge to huff and pout at being tricked so easily. He was seriously about to have a heart attack after those ladies left him with all those stories.

“Your class is just a bit rambunctious but they are good kids, the only one you have to watch out for his my troublesome son.” The principal laughs goodheartedly and Sunggyu can’t help but smile. The older man takes a sip of his coffee before telling Sunggyu that if his son caused trouble to just send him straight to his office and he’d handle it. Sunggyu matched the other man’s bright smile but it fell quickly to a look of confusion. Sunggyu actually didn’t know how the principal’s son was.

“I actually don’t know which one of my students is your son, sir.” Sunggyu says quietly, eyes shifting down to his hands clasped in front of him. The principal chuckles at him, thinking his new employee’s shy nature was quite endearing.

“My son is Nam Woohyun.” And Sunggyu almost faints.

\---

Sunggyu stares at Principal Nam in shock and the older man blinks at him, wondering if the younger man was alright. He was about to ask his new employee if something was wrong but the intercom suddenly clicked on.

_Principal Nam, you are needed back to your office for a meeting._

“Ah, I need to go. Well, don’t worry about those three or your class. Everything will be fine.” Principal Nam says happily, setting his coffee down on the table next to them and then making his exit. Sunggyu murmurs a quiet farewell but barely registers the other man’s leave. Sunggyu swayed a bit, clutching onto the nearest chair to steady himself as he thought about the information he was just given. Nam Woohyun…. Was the Principal’s son? Sunggyu sighed; he didn’t think that his heart could take this place anymore.

\---

Hours later Sunggyu had finally arrived home. He dropped his bag as soon as he go in the door and quickly took of his shoes. The day had completely exhausted him, all he wanted to do was snuggle up in bed, look over his pop quiz for tomorrow and then sleep. He makes his way to his kitchen to grab a glass of water before he heads off to his bedroom.

Sunggyu passes by his cork board that he had nailed to the wall in his kitchen where he keeps all his notes and memos; he pauses after her passes it and slowly backtracks his steps to stand in front of it again. He blinks, looking at a brightly colored sticky note that was not placed there by him. He rips it off of the cork board and reads the obnoxiously bolded letters.

**Go to your calendar!!**

Sunggyu’s eyebrows creased in confusion before he looked around, forgetting for a moment exactly where he had placed his calendar. He spotted it hanging neatly, looking untouched, by the refrigerator. Sunggyu walks over to it slowly, like something was about to blow up, crumpling the sticky note in his hand. He bent down to examine it, nothing looked off; it was on the correct month and all the days that had passed were marked off-Sunggyu’s head tilts slightly eyeing the current day. One-hundred days was circled on the today’s date. Sunggyu didn’t remember writing that and his curiosity had him flipping through the months until he reached day one-hundred. When he gets there he drops the calendar in shock. On day one-hundred the words _the day I’ll make you mine_ is scrawled out in bolded letters. The only thing that passed through Sunggyu’s mind before he went almost catatonic; he will never survive the school year with Nam Woohyun. 

\---


	5. "He can’t handle cute things, you see.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. I make you breakfast, why won't you date me?

A few weeks had passed since Sunggyu made Woohyun promise to never come over again but every day since then Woohyun had shown up on his doorstep promptly at six-thirty. Sunggyu reprimands him each time but it doesn’t deter the young man since Woohyun simply gives him a smile and pushes past him into his house and then proceeds to make a wonderfully delicious breakfast. They eat, talk and laugh and Sunggyu thinks that it’s all really nice but then he stops himself when he realizes that he really shouldn’t be thinking that. Woohyun ends up touching Sunggyu inappropriately (but still on purpose) and the teacher pushes him out the door and orders him to go to school. Woohyun always waits until Sunggyu comes out and walks with him.

It’s become a routine and Sunggyu wishes he actually did mind it. Today though, Woohyun broke the routine up a bit. They were in the middle of eating the Belgian waffles (Sunggyu didn't really know what exactly made them Belgian) that Woohyun made when the younger boy puts his fork down on his plate and looks at Sunggyu seriously. The teacher pushes some caramel colored hair out of his eyes and looks at his student curiously.

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun says softly and the other man nods at him to continue. “Well, I was thinking… Would you go on a date with me?” Woohyun gives him the puppy dog eyes that helped him to get that kiss last time but Sunggyu looks away immediately. He knew he couldn’t take that look and the minute he gazed into those deep brown eyes shimmering with sadness Sunggyu would break down and concede.

“I, um, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Woohyun.” Sunggyu says simply. It’s quiet for a moment and Sunggyu chances a glance at the student. Woohyun looks devastated and Sunggyu has to use every ounce of his strength not to shout that he was only kidding and he would absolutely love to go on a date.

“Oh… Okay.” Woohyun says; his voice full of hurt. Sunggyu squeezes his eyes shut as his hands clench in his lap, he feels like a complete asshole.

\--

Sunggyu stood at the front of his grim looking homeroom class. He was about to pass back the pop quiz he gave a few days ago over the Agriculture Revolution that he knew hardly anybody had paid attention to, Sunggyu found out that he was absolutely correct seeing that the test scores were…Far worse than subpar. Well, except for one…

“I’m very disappointed in all of you there is only one person in class that made a passing grade,” Sunggyu says as he passes out the tests, a groan of disappointment coming after when the student looks at their grade. Sunggyu was glad at least one person was listening and made a passing grade. Actually it was a tremendous ninety-eight percent; the student had only missed one question. Sunggyu walked over to where Myungsoo and Woohyun sat to give the final two papers back. The teacher’s eyes pass over Woohyun for a moment and receives a smirk in response but he quickly averts his eyes to Myungsoo and gives the young boy a smile.

“Congratulations on your near perfect mark, Myungsoo. I’m so happy you’re one of my students.” Sunggyu says, his head tilting to the side cutely as a pretty smile curves along his lips. Myungsoo freezes mid-movement of grabbing his paper from his teacher’s hand as he stares at Sunggyu with wide eyes. Sunggyu blinks, confused at the young man’s actions. Sunggyu watches as Myungsoo’s hands tremble and the pencil in his left hand snaps in half. Woohyun eyes Myungsoo warily.

“Sunggyu, you might want to step back.” Woohyun says, scooting away from Myungsoo in his chair. Sunggyu looks at Woohyun in puzzlement but heeds his words and takes a few steps back. Myungsoo doesn’t move for a moment and the whole class watches in fascination (Sunggyu is still confused as hell). Suddenly Myungsoo lets out something like a screech, takes his desk in his hands and flips it over. Sunggyu can only stand there in shock as Myungsoo breathes heavily, body shaking.

“You better now?” Woohyun asks and Myungsoo nods slowly. The brown haired boy gets up from where he scooted his chair a safe distance away and goes to pick up Myungsoo’s desk that he upended. He pats Myungsoo’s shoulder after he sets the desk and chair back in place and the other boy sits down calmly, face once again blank. It was like that small outburst of crazy didn’t even happen. Sunggyu stares, mouth open, trying to form words to ask what exactly went down.

“My apologies, seongsangnim. That was out of hand; I will try to control myself next time.” Myungsoo says and his tone as unemotional as usual. Sunggyu doesn’t know what the hell he was even talking about. He looks to Woohyun when the boy laughs.

“Yeah, Myungsoo can get like that sometimes. He can’t handle cute things, you see.” Sunggyu nods slowly, still not really understanding what had caused Myungsoo’s outburst. Of course the only light in Sunggyu’s dim world of teaching had to be flawed.

“What Woohyun means is that you are cute and do cute things and makes Myungsoo want to destroy things.” Sungjong pipes in as he fixes his hair in his pink rhinestone embezzled hand mirror. Sunggyu blinks at his student before twisting back around to face Woohyun and Myungsoo.

“Me?” Sunggyu says quietly (not realizing his voice had heightened a bit making it sound cute), pointing to himself with a small pout (that he also didn’t realize was there) on his face. Myungsoo twitches at the sight and Woohyun sighs, scooting away again.  
  
“Here we go…”

\--

It was after lunch and Sunggyu was walking down the hall to get back to his classroom when he hears someone call his name. He turns to find Principal Nam waving to him to come over to where he is standing by the trophy case. Sunggyu walks over and bows politely, giving the older man a smile. Principal Nam pats him on the shoulder, laughing warmly.

“I remember I told you to lighten up, you don’t have to bow every time you see me!” The principal exclaims and Sunggyu gives a small nod in return. It was going to be hard to train himself not to do so but he’d try.

“The reason I called you over was for a favor, actually.” Sunggyu asks what he needed him to do, interested in what exactly it was.

“Well, Woohyun came to me today and showed me his latest test score in your class and it was… I think you know how bad it is. He was really upset that his score was so low.” Principal Nam said and Sunggyu could feel his heart sinking, he didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“He asked me if it would be alright if I asked you to tutor him. Of course I didn’t volunteer you but I know you would be the best candidate. I wouldn’t normally do this but he was seriously distraught with his grade. So what do you say?” Sunggyu felt numb for a moment and couldn’t feel himself nodding slowly in confirmation. He didn’t want to but he couldn’t say _no_ to his boss. He had a bad feeling about it but how bad could it be? They’d be in a library or something where Woohyun would have to keep in check.

“Wonderful! Thank you so much. Could you start tonight? My wife is dragging me to the opera so you’ll have peace and quiet to study.” Sunggyu gulps, eyes widening considerably.

“Y-you mean at yo-your home?” Principal Nam blinks, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Sunggyu shakes his head quickly as he forces a laugh, saying that it would be absolutely fine to go over and tutor Woohyun that night. His boss claps him on the shoulder and gives him a smile, thanking him again.

“It’s no problem, sir.” Sunggyu says and the principal makes a small joke that Sunggyu says to force a laugh at before he excuses himself to go check up on the school’s gym teacher. Once Principal Nam leaves Sunggyu lets out a shaky breath, a hand coming up to clutch at the fabric of his dress shirt. He shivers slightly, feeling someone’s eyes on him. He twists around and catches Woohyun leaning against a locker, smirking at him. Sunggyu should have known that Woohyun gave up too easily when he declined the date. Woohyun pushes himself off of the locker and walks over to where Sunggyu was standing. When he passes by he doesn’t stop but slows down considerably.

“See you _later_ , Gyu.” Woohyun says suggestively with a matching lecherous smirk adorning his lips and then makes his way down the hall leaving Sunggyu to stare after him in disbelief.

\--


	6. "I might have to do something naughty to you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've known each other for like....Three weeks now. Obviously this means we need to get married and have babies.

Sunggyu stands outside of Nam Woohyun’s house dreading going inside. He’s been standing there for at least twenty minutes debating whether he should man up and ring the doorbell or run away like the coward he wants to be. Sunggyu thinks about all the horrible things Woohyun would get him back with if he didn’t do that and sighs, reluctantly pressing his finger to the doorbell. Sunggyu counts to ten and shrugs to himself, “Oh look at that! No one’s home, I can go now.” The teacher is about to turn around and run away but the door swings open and Woohyun is standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

“You came,” Woohyun says with a deep breath and Sunggyu feels like an asshole for trying to leave. Sunggyu gives him a small smile and nods, Woohyun takes his hand and ushers him inside.

“I’m almost finished with dinner,” Woohyun says and Sunggyu gives him a questioning look, at least trying to pretend like he thought this was supposed to just be a tutoring session. Woohyun blinks at him for a moment.

“Don’t act stupid, Sunggyu. You know I don’t need help with school. If I need help with anything, it’s to get with you,” The younger boy says with a wink then scurries into the kitchen before Sunggyu had the chance to hit him. Sunggyu sighs, setting down his think on a table in the hallway before making his way to the spacious living room. The room is softly lit and there is a table set for two behind the couch with a candle centerpiece and lace placemats. Sunggyu feels his heart speed up a bit at the sight.

“Do you like it?” Woohyun’s voice sounds behind him and Sunggyu twists around to look at the younger boy. This is the first time Sunggyu really notices his appearance, Woohyun has a crisp white button-up shirt on with a tie and black slacks, an apron his tied around his waist. Sunggyu’s breath catches in his throat and he’s sure that a blush has spread across his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, it’s really nice. Thank you,” Sunggyu stutters out and the smile Woohyun gives him is blinding. The younger boy sets up the table with their food and Sunggyu is left to wonder why he isn’t protesting to all of this like he should be. In all honesty, he loved this and he just wanted to be a bit selfish for a little while and enjoy this.

The dinner was entirely too romantic and just amazingly perfect, it made Sunggyu want to throw his arms around Woohyun’s neck and kiss him but the older man refrains for obvious reasons. At this moment Sunggyu really wished that Woohyun wasn’t his student, it would make everything so much easier.

“Was it enjoyable?” Woohyun asks when he walks about into the living room once he’s attended to everything in the kitchen. Sunggyu nods at the question, his eyes on Woohyun as he makes him way to the couch and settles beside him.

Woohyun stretches his arm out and places it around Sunggyu’s shoulder. The older man rolls his eyes at the greasy move. Woohyun is giving him a sexy smirk and Sunggyu can feel his chest tighten. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before Woohyun leans forward to press a kiss to Sunggyu’s lips. But Sunggyu pulls back instantly.

“Woohyun, I don’t… We shouldn’t-” Sunggyu stutters out but Woohyun cuts him off his a pointed stare. “If you say anything about me being too young or this not being right I might have to throw you through a window.” Sunggyu can’t help but laugh at that, telling Woohyun that he sounds like Myungsoo when he has an episode. Woohyun smiles a bit but he still keeps the pointed look.

“Okay, I’ll shut up,” he says with a light laugh and Woohyun smiles. “Good,” he says as he pulls Sunggyu closer and presses their mouths together. They kiss for a while and Sunggyu decides that he could give Woohyun this, kissing him as very nice after all. Their kisses are slow and lazy and first but soon Woohyun adds tongue and things start getting heated.

They press closer to each other, Woohyun shifting up a bit to lean over Sunggyu. The older boy’s hand clutch at the back of Woohyun’s button-up shirt after the student explores his mouth. Woohyun lets his hand wander down Sunggyu’s sides as he slips a leg between Sunggyu’s thighs. Sunggyu lets out a low moan and he freezes suddenly. Woohyun pulls back a bit to ask what’s wrong but Sunggyu pushes away, a look of terror on his face before he stumbles to his feet and runs to the kitchen. He couldn’t believe he was letting Woohyun do all of that. Really, Sunggyu was being selfish earlier and letting Woohyun treat him to dinner but he basically got the boy’s hopes up with that. What made Sunggyu angry though was that he really didn’t give a shit either about wanting to kiss and touch Woohyun. He shouldn’t want to but he does and for some reason he just doesn’t care.

Sunggyu sighs lightly and walks over to the refrigerator to get a drink to calm himself. He scans the contents of the fridge and the only thing that looked relatively safe or normal was a pitcher full of a red fruit punch like drink. He pours himself a full glass and then downs it, he smacks his lips after cringing slightly at the after taste but he pours himself another glass anyways and set the pitcher back into the fridge. He sips most of the glass before he walks back into the living room feeling a bit strange and woozy.

He sets the drink down on the coffee table in front of him and then plops down on the couch next to Woohyun; he blinks slightly not meaning to drop himself onto the couch so hard. Woohyun gives him a look and Sunggyu wants to push him against the back of the couch and do some really naughty things to his wonderfully prominent collarbones.  So he does.

Woohyun is taken aback but the sudden attention and he really doesn’t want to complain about Sunggyu kissing down his neck then licking down his collarbones but it was rather odd and out of character for the older man. Woohyun decides to just go with the flow and enjoy it while it lasted. After Sunggyu sucked a little on the dip of Woohyun necks he makes his way back up to the younger boy’s lips to press hot, wet kisses to his mouth. Woohyun’s hands find Sunggyu’s hips and he moans into the kisses but a strange smell stings his nose and he pulls back slightly. Woohyun can smell alcohol on Sunggyu’s breath. That wasn’t there earlier. Woohyun pushes Sunggyu to sit back and the older man whimpers, trying to kiss Woohyun again but the younger boy leans forward to pick up Sunggyu’s glass that’s almost empty. He sniffs it lightly; he sets it down with a sigh. It was his mother’s special ‘juice’ that she drinks when she’s had a bad day. It seemed that Sunggyu had accidently gotten into it which explains the older man’s strange behavior. Woohyun huffs in irritation, this situation sucks.

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu calls, his voice husky and smooth. Woohyun turns his attention back to the older boy and Sunggyu is staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a sexy pout. A warmth pools in Woohyun’s abdomen and he gulps lightly.

“If you don’t pay attention to me I might have to do something naughty to you,” Sunggyu purrs as he crawls closer to Woohyun and straddles his lap. On second thought, make this situation was absolutely amazing that he should be thanking God for.

Woohyun had successfully snuck his hand up Sunggyu’s shirt and was lightly running his fingers over the soft skin. Sunggyu jumped slightly at the cold fingers touching his flushed skin, he pulls back from Woohyun’s lips then pants lightly. Woohyun leans forward and starts planting wet kisses along the older man’s neck.

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu groans softly and Woohyun hums in question, not taking his attention off of his ministrations on Sunggyu’s neck. In all honesty Woohyun really liked drunken Sunggyu.

“I want you now. I need you right now,” Sunggyu whispers in Woohyun ear, moving his hips to brush their crotches together. They both whimper at the contact, it starts Sunggyu into fumbling around his Woohyun’s shirt. It’s going to happen; Woohyun is finally going to get what he wants. He helps Sunggyu rid himself of his shirt and then quickly make work of both of their clothes. Woohyun didn’t want to rush this but he didn’t want to waste any time to let Sunggyu change his mind.

They’re both naked and Woohyun has maneuvered Sunggyu on his back, the older boy stares up at him with a coy look that only furthers to arouse Woohyun more. Woohyun takes a few moments to eye down Sunggyu’s body. He has a few soft curves in the right places and then lightly defined muscles in others; in all sense of the word Sunggyu was absolutely perfect. Woohyun needs him now and he can tell Sunggyu as getting impatient with waiting so he quickly searches for the lube that he hid under the couch before Sunggyu had arrived. As he searches Sunggyu makes himself useful by attaching his lips to Woohyun’s neck and chest. Woohyun finally finds the small bottle, after being distracted my Sunggyu’s mouth, and mentally cheers.

Woohyun sits back with the bottle in his hand and a smirk on his face. Sunggyu stares at him with a blush before shyly spreading his legs. Woohyun groans at the sexy sight of Sunggyu succumbing to him. He takes in a deep breath and uncaps the lube, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers then leaning down towards Sunggyu's entrance. The younger boy slowly pushing a finger inside of the brunette and recieves a hiss, Sunggyu's walls clamping down around his finger. Woohyun kisses the inside of Sunggyu's thigh, trying to coax him to loosen up a bit. Sunggyu clutches the cushion of the couch to help relax himself.

When Woohyun feels the rings of muscles loosen a bit he adds another finger, curling them and spread thema and twisting them to strech Sunggyu a bit so it wouldn't be too overwhemling when Woohyun finally enters him. Sunggyu moans loudly, aching his back off the couch and trying to press Woohyun's fingers into him more. The younger boy decides that the other was prepared and pulls his fingers out. He leans up and kisses Sunggyu softly as he spread a generous amoutn of lubrication on his cock.

Woohyun pulls back and rest his forehead against Sunggyu's, the one below him gives him a lazy smile. "Are you ready baby?" Woohyun asks lowly and Sunggyu nods in affirmation, giving him one more kiss. Woohyun doesn't need any more encouragement and pushes inside slowly, taking his time going past the tight ring of muscles constricting around him. He pauses once he’s fully buried and waits for Sunggyu to adjust to the length and mass that’s filling him up. Sunggyu shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable before he nods to Woohyun to start. Woohyun’s thrusts are slow at first but he soon speeds up, loving the heat and tightness that surrounds his cock. Sunggyu moans softly, liking the feeling of being filled, muscles stretching around the hard flesh of Woohyun’s length.

Woohyun brings his hand to Sunggyu’s flushed cheek, fingertips caressing as he speaks softly, “How does it feel? Do you feel good?” Sunggyu couldn’t seem to formulate an answer in his head let alone say anything aloud; he just nods with a moan passing through his lips. Woohyun doesn’t seem particularly satisfied with that answer; he hasn’t even made Sunggyu scream with pleasure yet. So with a low growl, he rearranges Sunggyu’s leg’s, slinging them over his shoulders as he pressed into Sunggyu harder, the angle now different, sharper. And by the way Sunggyu throws his head back with a scream it seems Woohyun has finally found the bundle of nerves that would drive the older man crazy. He keeps up his thrusts, quickening his pace every so often.

“Oh baby, you feel so good,” Woohyun whispers huskily even though he’s pretty sure that Sunggyu is too far gone to pleasure actually hear what he’s saying. He still continues speaking softly, murmuring pretty words to the man being ravaged below him. Woohyun’s words soon slip away to harsh pants, his breathing coming quicker now. One of his hands moves away from Sunggyu’s thigh moves to clasp the older man’s hand. He squeezes Sunggyu’s fingers as he comes, his face contorting to that of sheer bliss. Sunggyu can feel Woohyun spilling his release inside of him, adding to the heat and he makes him come soon after, screaming out Woohyun name.

With a gasp Woohyun collapses onto his elbows, his arms very shaky from orgasm. He can feel Sunggyu trembling below him. Woohyun looks at the older man’s flushed face, glistening lightly with sweat, his lips parted with a soft pant. The younger boy couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him lightly.

==

Or at least, that’s how Woohyun wanted it to go… Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your perspective of the situation) it started out like that but ended up with Sunggyu sleeping peacefully in Woohyun’s bed, fully clothed and alone, while Woohyun makes a pallet on the floor where he would sleep for the night, also fully clothes and alone.

Woohyun throws his pillow down on the makeshift bed and then flops down unceremoniously on the fluffy comforters, with an indignant huff. He had the best opportunity in the world just lay itself before him earlier and yet here he is still not laid.

“What is wrong with me…?” He whispers; peering up at Sunggyu’s pretty face and feeling a warm sensation wash over him. He looks away immediately. This was ridiculous. That same warm feeling kept him from pinning Sunggyu to the couch and screwing him until they both passed out. Was he feeling bad for taking advantage of Sunggyu being tipsy (okay, really drunk)? He shouldn’t be since Sunggyu basically threw himself at the Woohyun.

~Half an Hour Earlier~

Woohyun had successfully snuck his hand up Sunggyu’s shirt and was lightly running his fingers over the soft skin. Sunggyu jumped slightly at the cold fingers touching his flushed skin, he pulls back from Woohyun’s lips then pants lightly. Woohyun leans forward and starts planting wet kisses along the older man’s neck.

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu groans softly and Woohyun hums in question, not taking his attention off of his ministrations on Sunggyu’s neck. In all honesty Woohyun really liked drunken Sunggyu.  
  
“I want you now. I need you right now,” Sunggyu whispers in Woohyun ear, moving his hips to brush their crotches together. They both whimper at the contact, it starts Sunggyu into fumbling around his Woohyun’s shirt. It’s going to happen, Woohyun is finally going to get what he wants and he should be feeling ecstatic but a there’s a gnawing feeling at the back of Woohyun’s mind, it would be wrong of him to do this with Sunggyu in this state. The younger boy stops Sunggyu’s fingers from working at his shirt. The teacher looks at him with pouting lips, eyes shimmering with tears.

“You don’t want me?” Sunggyu whimpers out sadly and Woohyun is too stunned to say anything, he did not think anything like that would never come out of Sunggyu’s mouth. His silence only makes Sunggyu look more upset.

“Am I ugly?” Woohyun practically chokes at the question. He sputters slightly eyeing Sunggyu body, the way his tight fitting plaid pants hug his thighs nicely and show his button-up was open a bit at the top to show off his collarbones and then looks up at his pretty face and pink, pouty lips. Sunggyu could never look ugly in Woohyun’s opinion. The older man was the most beautiful thing on the face of this planet. Woohyun brings up a hand and cups Sunggyu’s chin.

“Don’t cry, baby. You’re never ugly, god, you’re just so… You’re so beautiful. It’s just. We shouldn’t do this tonight.”

“Bu-but, don’t you want it?” Once again Woohyun is shocked my Sunggyu’s alcohol slurred words.

“More than anything but I don’t want to take advantage of you, baby.” Sunggyu smiles at him and he leans forward and presses a kiss to Woohyun’s mouth. They kiss slowly and soft and Woohyun moans lightly into the older man’s mouth. Sunggyu pulls back with a giggle then nuzzles into the crook of Woohyun’s neck. The set there in silence, pressed close together. Woohyun wraps an arm around Sunggyu’s waist as the other one caresses the older man’s soft brown hair. As much as he wanted to be able to make Sunggyu his tonight he couldn’t bring himself to do it, it didn’t feel right to him. Sunggyu let out a soft sigh, his breath ghosting against Woohyun’s nape, the younger boy looks down at his teacher with a smile. Sunggyu was teetering in and out of sleep. Woohyun shifted the older man a bit, trying to get a good hold of Sunggyu before getting to his feet. Woohyun groaned slightly at Sunggyu’s extra weight but he ignored it and started to make his way up to his room.

By the time he gets up to his room Sunggyu is drooling slightly on his shoulder, Woohyun sighs as he pushes open his door with his hip.

==

Woohyun remembers the way the he laid Sunggyu down on his bed softly and the older man stirred from his sleep looked at him with a smile that lit up the entire room. Sunggyu had reached up shakily and cupped Woohyun’s cheek, running his thumb over the soft curve of skin.

“Woohyunie…” Sunggyu whispered and Woohyun’s lungs seemed to fail him. He leaned closer and Sunggyu closed his eyes, pouting his lips slightly and waited to be kissed. Woohyun gulped at the incredibly sexy sight below him but pushed the thoughts of ravaging Sunggyu out of his mind. Instead he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Sunggyu’s lips before leaning up and pressing another one to the older man’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Gyu.” Woohyun had murmured, brushing the soft strands of light brown away from Sunggyu’s eyes. The older man gave him another smile before curling up into the sheets of Woohyun’s bed like a kid. Woohyun stood back and took in the sight, feeling happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

Woohyun pauses his reminiscing as realization hits him. He freezes for a long moment, running things over in his head making sure he didn’t make a mistake. Woohyun looked up at Sunggyu’s sleeping figure with wide eyes; he couldn’t believe it, it seemed impossible. But he couldn’t be wrong; he had probably thought about it a million times just to make sure. Woohyun was positive; he was in love with Sunggyu. Woohyun swallowed harshly before laying back on the layers of comforters and pillows he had constructed, at least he had all night to think about what he was going to do about this whole thing.  


	7. "What? I like me some white girls."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that I think I gave up on all plot.

"Why are you so happy? It's not right for you to be so happy..." Woohyun merely sighs dreamily, dopey smile still curved along his lips and a faraway look in his eyes. Myungsoo and Sungjong shudder in unison. "I'm going to hit you and it’s not because you're being cute." Woohyun lays his chin on the back of his hand and tilts his head, the smile on his face only growing brighter with each passing moment as he seems to think about something… Whatever it was made Woohyun extremely happy. The two boys watching this in horror have no idea how to go about making him just…STOP!

“You’re really starting to freak us out Woohyun.” The only response the normally greasy boy is a high-pitched giggle that he hides behind his hand as a light pink flush dust across his cheeks. Myungsoo is frozen in fright while Sungjong stares for a moment… His right eye twitches slightly before his fist jerks out and hits Woohyun right in the face. The brunette falls to the floor unconscious and Sungjong jumps back with a gasp, bringing his hand up to cradle it like he was the one that was attacked. Myungsoo sputters for a minute before he turns to the shorter boy cooing over his hand.

“Sungjong what did you do that for!?” Myungsoo practically shrieks, gesturing to the catatonic boy on the floor. Sungjong looks at him defensively.

“He was freaking me out! If Woohyun wasn’t being so weird I wouldn’t have reacted that way,” Sungjong says with a snotty huff, turning his nose up. There’s a moment of uncomfortable silence and the shorter boy feels a strange feeling of danger rise in the pit of his stomach. He blinks, glancing over to Myungsoo whose eyes are manically wide. Sungjong starts to slowly back away but Myungsoo pounces on him, taking the shorter boy by the shoulders and shaking him ferociously. Myungsoo lets go of Sungjong jerkily, stiffly sliding away from the shorter boy. The black-haired boy takes in a few shallow breaths before inhaling really deeply then exhaling slowly. Sungjong steadies himself on the desk next to him from the dizziness and eyes Myungsoo warily.

“You better?” Sungjong asks, drumming his fingers on the wood. Myungsoo nods robotically. The shorter boy sighs before eyeing Woohyun who is still on the ground, drool pooling from his mouth and a light purpled bruise coloring his cheek. “Well, I guess we should pick him up.”

The rest of the class had wandered in the class by the time Myungsoo and Sungjong actually got around to picking Woohyun off the floor and setting him limply in his chair, slumped over his desk. They were getting tired of everyone asking them why exactly Woohyun was laying on the floor, completely knocked out and almost drowning in drool. And it wasn’t until slightly before Sunggyu run into the classroom, stumbling over himself and dropping things everywhere did Woohyun actually wake up.

It’s a few seconds until the tardy bell and Woohyun jolts up, scaring the living crap out of Myungsoo who is settled beside him. He sits up rigidly, a serious look in his eyes. Myungsoo concludes it’s not wise to be around the other boy at all so he decides to scoot his chair away before asking what the matter was.

“I sense Sunggyu,” Woohyun says bluntly and the class looks at him strangely. Sunggyu then runs through the door just as the tardy bell rings. “Sorry! I’m running a bit behind tod…” The teacher trails off when he sees all of his students staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. “That is so creepy,” He hears Dongwoo say before they all turn the gazes to Woohyun who is staring at him in a dream-like look in his eyes and a huge lazy smile on his lips. Okay, so today was just going to be weird. Well…More weird than normal.

The class huddles together when Sunggyu gives them twenty minutes of free time to do whatever while he gets his crap together. They’re whispering together in a pack and everyone once in a while one of them will pop their head up and look at either Woohyun, who is still at his desk staring at Sunggyu dreamily as he sighs or giggles, or Sunggyu, the oblivious target of staring and then drop back down into the group. Myungsoo and Sungjong explain the situation earlier with Woohyun and how he had been like that all morning.

"The only thing I can think of I...." Sungyeol trails off and about fifteen light bulbs go off as the whole class simultaneously turns wide eyes to Sunggyu. When the teacher finally notices the awkward staring he blinks cutely in confusion and tilts his head to the side in question, which makes Myungsoo violently full body twitch and hurl Howon’s textbook at the closed window, breaking the glass and probably heavily damaging the book. Hoya looks out the window sadly, "The latest copy of Playboy was in that..."

"That really sucks…Ana Sofia has such a hot centerfold in that issue. I’ve been waiting forever for her to get a one so I could put it on my wall." Sungjong says as he sets down his pink bedazzled Cinderella mirror, looking over to the broken window with a pout. Everyone balks at him and he gives an odd look in response. "What? I like me some white girls."

Sunggyu blinks slowly before getting up from his chair with a sigh, saying he’ll go get the broom and dust pan to clean up the glass. He doesn’t even move from behind his desk when a voice commands him to stop, the teacher looks over to Woohyun who’s also standing up, motioning for the older to stop. “I’ll clean it up~” The brunette’s sing song response comes before he traipses to the door, ignoring or oblivious to the worried gazes that followed him.

“You…Clean?” Myungsoo asks incredulously but doesn’t receive any sort of actual answer from his best friend. Woohyun flutters out of the door, humming an overly cutesy tune. For stretch of time everyone is too afraid to say anything.

“Okay, it has to be official.” Howon is first to break the silence and then all turn back into the circle.

“I mean… I know we joked about it before but…” Dongwoo trails off, biting his lower lip.

“It has to be true.” Myungsoo states, even though he still wants to believe it isn’t.

“My baby! He’s a man now!” Sungyeol wails softly as he looks over to Sunggyu before crying into Dongwoo’s shoulder. The dirty-blonde haired boy pants tall boy’s shoulder soothingly as the rest nod in agreement. It had to be true. Sunggyu finally gave it up to Woohyun. They are quiet for a moment, to mourn the innocent teacher’s loss; the only sound to be heard is a rhythmic tapping. Myungsoo looks over to Sungjong who’s bent over something, turned away from everyone.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo asks, looming over Sungjong and the shorter boy jolts, startled at the other’s presence before turning a sheepish glance to the brunette.

“Ummmm, not sending a text to everyone I know that Woohyun and Sunggyu-seongsangnim finally did the nasty?” Sungjong laughs slowly, trying to hide his sequined phone away from Myungsoo. He fails in the end and Myungsoo snatches the shiny device away from the shorter boy. “Sungjong, if you did that and it got around to Woohyun’s dad, Sunggyu-seongsangnim would be fired,” Dongwoo says softly and everyone nods in agreement, Sungjong actually looks a bit regretful.

“What’s worse is that we would be left alone to handle a sad Woohyun. Do I need to remind everyone what happened in the sixth grade when he lost pet goldfish Kitty?” Sungyeol states and they all shudder in accord. They did not want to relive that situation. At all.

“As much as my nature is screaming against this, I will delete the text and refrain from gossiping… Only to save us from that horror once again,” Sungjong states in a president-like voice. The rest give a round of applause as Myungsoo hands the phone back to the platinum blonde who then proceeds to delete the text message. Sungjong stands up to give a bow, thanking them for their wonderful support. Sunggyu stares at his class in confusion, he didn’t know what they were talking about and in all honesty he didn’t want to know. He’s beginning to think he’d better off with a class full of gang leaders.

Woohyun prances through the door at that time and everyone watches him with mixed emotions as he busies himself with cleaning up the mess. Sunggyu watches as Woohyun cheerfully cleans up the broken glass, whistling to himself and doing a little dance. Every so often the brunette will stop his activity, turns to Sunggyu and gives him a stupid mushy smile when he catches the teacher watching him. Sunggyu blushes each time, averting his eyes to his desk as his heart pounds at his chest. Even though he was sure something was extremely wrong with Woohyun, the boy had been acting strange ever since they woke up, and Sunggyu still gets flustered from even a simple look or smile. The teacher sighs, placing a hand over his heart to will it to slow down as he thinks back to earlier.

Sunggyu had woken up to Woohyun flouncing around the room in extremely bright colored clothes one which was odd since the young boy stuck with reds and grays and blacks. He was decked out in an orange shirt, yellow jacket and neon green pants. Woohyun didn’t look bad; really Sunggyu didn’t think the student could ever look bad, it was just odd. What was even stranger was Woohyun didn’t even try anything. He most intimate he got was pressing a soft kiss to Sunggyu’s temple when he realized the older man was up before he whispered a good morning and gave Sunggyu a breath-taking smile. The teacher felt his heart speed up again.

Sunggyu tried to calm himself again as he stared at his blank lesson plan, he usually spent his morning putting one together for the day but since he was at Woohyun’s he had to go back to his own house to grab all of his things and change so it left no time to plan anything out. Though he didn’t seem like he was getting anywhere now since he couldn’t stop thinking about things that didn’t relate to work. As much as he doesn’t want to Sunggyu might have to give the class a free period, so they could do homework and study for other classes… Yeah right, like they actually would. Sunggyu huffs as he thinks that this period was completely useless and curses Woohyun’s house being so far away from his own. If he had actually gotten home the night before he’d have a nice long lesson planned out and he…Wait, why did he stay at Woohyun’s house?

Sunggyu paused for a moment. Well, nothing felt out of place, nothing hurt and his clothes were still in place so… Nothing of that nature happened (and really, deep down, Sunggyu trusted Woohyun with that). Okay… Maybe he just fell asleep and Woohyun put him to bed. Sunggyu then realized he really didn’t have much recollection of what had happened the night previous. He had been too distracted by Woohyun’s strange behavior and then in too much of a hurry to think about it earlier. He sighs, looking around his class at his crazy students.When Woohyun’s back to himself Sunggyu will ask him about what happened since after the kiss everything from there on out was pretty fuzzy. He pushed that away from his mind, deciding not to dwell on it he had other things to worry about-like pop quizzes and lesson plans. Sunggyu pauses for a minute when a warm feeling comes over him when he thinks about waking up at Woohyun’s house. He had to admit that waking up in Woohyun’s bed and seeing his smile first thing in the morning was actually really, really nice… Wait. The teacher pauses for a minute, narrowing his eyes as he rethought that. He tilts his head to the side, mouth falling open a bit. Well, son of a bitch.

\--A few days later--

“Yo, Soo,” the addressed boy turns around and finds Woohyun who seems to be fully back to himself. Even though it just lasted two day it seemed like a millennia. Even Sunggyu started to show that he was starting to miss Woohyun’s normal greasy ways even though he probably thought he was hiding his longing expressions when Woohyun passed by his desk with only smile instead of a random grope or inappropriate comment about his ass.

“Glad you’re back to normal, I was beginning to plot how your demise.” Myungsoo states blandly and Woohyun flips him off. “Well excuse me for actually being happy!” The shorter boy exclaims to which Myungsoo merely scoffs at.

“Yea, cause getting laid should amount to that kind of happiness.” Anyone could just hear the eye roll in Myungsoo’s tone. Woohyun pauses, eyebrows drawn together in a confused furrow.

“Why shou- Wait… What? Who got laid?”

“Uh…You.” Myungsoo says though it seemed more a like a question than anything else. Woohyun blinks, an odd look etched into his features. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by someone yelling his name. “Heyyy Nam!” Himchan, an upper classmen comes up and high-wives Woohyun who blinks in confusion, looking to Myungsoo in question. The black-haired boy shrugs, unsure of why exactly Himchan was talking to them since he didn’t tend to hang around people who weren’t in his own grade.

“I heard you banged that hot new teacher taking over for that old geezer Yongchil. You’re so lucky to have tapped that, I’m envious dude!” Himchan laughs, patting Woohyun on the shoulder before he heads over to his group of friends. Myungsoo and Woohyun both stand in silence for a moment until the shorter of the two turns to the other slowly. Woohyun stops whatever he is going to say once he takes in the look on Myungsoo’s face.

“Sungjong,” is the angry growl that comes out of Myungsoo’s mouth before he stalks towards the theatre department where Sungjong and his friends always hang out before school. Woohyun follows along, confused but worry was slowly starting to consume every other feeling.


	8. "OH GOD, DEAD BODY!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is the chapter I gave up on the plot...?

"Sungjong!" The smaller boy jumps looking over to an uncharacteristically enraged Myungsoo who had just thrown open the main doors to the theatre. Woohyun is following close behind with a confused look on his face.

"I told you NOT to tell the whole school!" Woohyun blinks at that but then a look of realization dawns over his features, his brain connected all of the pieces together.

"I DIDN'T tell the whole school!" Myungsoo glares, "I just told Key." Sungjong gestures to the pretty man with wild colors in his hair. Key, also known as Kim Kibum but you wouldn’t catch anyone actually calling him that unless they wanted to end up on his shit list (the only exception would be his parents and even then it was pushing it). And you did _not_ want to be on Key’s shit list, it was a really bad place to be. If anyone loved gossip more than Sungjong it would be Key and if anyone was better at spreading it around than Sungjong it would also be Key. The pretty man smirks, tossing his dark hair with bright highlights as he eyes Woohyun and Myungsoo.

"And _I_ told the whole school. Hmm, I didn't think you had it in you Nam. Did you make poor Sunggyu-seongsangnim cry?" The look Woohyun gives Key made Sungjong and Myungsoo shudder. Key was pushing it. That was _The Look_. They had only The Look twice in their short lifetime, the first time they were in kindergarten and bully had taken away Woohyun’s new crayons. This was where The Look originated and well… The bully was so traumatized by what happened that he’s _still_ in counseling for it.  The second time was when they were freshman in High School and Sungjong and Myungsoo were over at Woohyun’s on a Saturday. Well, there was an incident between the mailman and Woohyun’s mother and the mailman ended up calling Woohyun mom a “fucking bitch” and Woohyun gave him The Look and they both stepped outside. They never saw that mailman again; he had quit his job that day and moved to Busan to become a hermit. They’d always seen The Look but never the confrontation after it and they always wondered what exactly Woohyun had done to those two. But then again… Maybe it was better that they didn’t know.

"Everyone, get out. Except Kibum." Everyone looked around warily wondering what to do, they could tell shit was about to go down. Woohyun had used Key’s real name, no one (maybe the only exception being Key’s parents but that was still pushing it. Key nods, motioning for his friends to leave but everyone was still pretty wary especially from the evil glint in Key’s eyes. The room slowly filtered out, leaving only Woohyun and Key. Though when they all get outside and firmly shut the door Sungjong immediately presses himself up against the door but he can’t hear anything but muffled voices. He pulls back with a pout, staring at the door like it would suddenly become invisible.

Sungjong jumps back when he hears a crash on the other side of the door. He looks up at Myungsoo with wide eyes and they hear another crash. There’s rustling and scraping and banging for a good five minutes before total silence. The people outside all stare at the door, waiting for something to happen. The door swings open and everyone jumps. Key walks out, running a hand through his hair with a clam expression on his face. Woohyun is following him with a content smile on his face.

“Well, then… The rumor will be shut down by the end of today. You have my word.” Key says, turning to Woohyun who nods back at him, smile still on his face. Myungsoo and Sungjong eye them oddly. Key never backed down from something that easily.

“What did you…Do?” Myungsoo asks slowly. Key and Woohyun turn to him with similar weird smiles. “Just talk.” Woohyun says and no one believes him.

“Yeah, I’m sure about that.” Woohyun ignores Sungjong’s mutter and traipses by him, waving at them as he bids them goodbye. Once he’s out of the main theatre doors, everyone turns to Key with a questioning gaze. Key shrugs, averting his eyes to the blue velvet stage curtains.

“Woohyun is scary as fuck.”

\--

It was Gym period of his class so Sunggyu finally has a period to himself though instead of doing his usual, grading homework, creating a lesson plan or making up a pop quiz he chooses to take a long walk around the school to sort out all the crazy things he has been thinking about lately.

Well, it was more like _one_ crazy thing he has been thinking about lately, something that was really freaking him out. Seriously though, it when against everything he’s been preaching about thus far. If he goes back on that, wouldn’t it be a big _I told you so_? 

Sunggyu sighs and looks up to check his surroundings since he didn’t really pay attention to where he was going since he was so deep in thought. He blanches as he looks at the huge area in front of him, lined with two basketball goals and stadium seating. He was in the gym. His eyes widen in fear, this was not the place he wanted to be. He instantly turns around and tries to run but instead he slams into a body. The person he runs into grabs his arms to steady him but ends up losing balance as well and they both tumble to the ground, Sunggyu landing on top.

“You okay, Gyu-hyung?” A voice below him asks and Sunggyu freezes, all forms of grogginess from the impact gone from him. He slowly looks up from the chest that he’s faced with. Woohyun’s looking down at him with a grin that Sunggyu can’t help but melt at.

“Um..Gyu?” Woohyun questions after a long bout of silence. Sunggyu jerks back, blushing at the fact that he has just zoned out rather creepily on Woohyun’s face. Jesus, it is a big _I told you so_. Except he’s saying it to himself. Sunggyu tries to scramble up, wanting to get away from Woohyun. The student doesn’t let him go though; he tightens his grip around Sunggyu’s waist and rolls them around so that the older man was pressed against the floor with Woohyun looming over him.

Sunggyu freezes again, looking up into Woohyun dark brown eyes as he tries to push down the feeling that he actually likes this. Woohyun smirks at him, a devious grin curling along his lips and he leans closer and Sunggyu really thinks he’s going to kiss him and for some reason his brain is screaming at him to push the other away but all he wants to do is pull Woohyun closer. The student runs a hand through Sunggyu’s hair and pulls back, “You had something in your hair,” he says and stands up, pulling Sunggyu along with him. He pats the teacher’s head with a smile and Sunggyu feels light headed. He can’t take… This feeling. Whatever he’s feeling he can’t take it and he doesn’t know if he wants to push Woohyun down some stairs or pull him close again. So, Sunggyu turns his heel and proceeds to run the fuck away.

Sunggyu ignores the calls of his name and doesn’t stop until he feels like he’s a good deal away. He ended up on the other side of the school in a part that isn’t used anymore because it needed major renovations. Sunggyu didn’t really know what was going on. Seriously, he feels weird and... Warm? Kind of bubbly. He didn't even know 'bubbly' was a feeling! Sure there was a song about it but he was pretty sure that girl was just making crap up.  He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knows that he… Likes Woohyun… Finds his student very, very attractive. He has a crush; it came to him a couple days ago during Woohyun’s strange behavior.  Sunggyu has felt that about a few people before but this time it just seems…Different. He’d never left like he just couldn’t go on anymore when he thought about letting those people go. But when he thinks about turning Woohyun away, never seeing him again, never being able to have his stupid obnoxious personality around… Letting that go, it really hurt him. He feels his chest tighten and a really heavy feeling pass over him. 

"I know what ails you," A voice sounds to Sunggyu's right and he jumps before twisting around to see who it is. A tall lanky guy decked out in a black magician’s robe is poking his head from a utility closet.

Sunggyu knew he shouldn't have come down the barely lit creepy hallway, why doesn't even ever listen to the smart part of his brain? Sunggyu smiles forcefully before backing up slowly so he can quickly turn tail and run away.

The guy is suddenly in front of him, like he magically teleported or something and Sunggyu lets out an unmanly scream. The tall lanky guy pulls his hood down and gives Sunggyu an odd look to which the teacher coughs into his hand and averts his eyes.

"Let's pretend I didn't just to that..." The guy in the robe nods slowly still eyeing him oddly. Sunggyu notices that he's even taller than Sungyeol, he has the same body type and they even kind of look similar. Sunggyu tries to rack his brain to see if any of Sungyeol's relatives go here or work here. But wait, who the hell was this guy? Student? Teacher? Creepy Janitor?

Well, probably the last one if the whole "coming out of the utility closet in a black velvet robe with a hood" is anything to go by. The tall guy clears his throat and Sunggyu is jolted back into reality.

"So, I know what is wrong with you," he says and Sunggyu's actually pretty interesting in what was wrong with him. He hopes he isn't dying or something like that. Because dying a virgin would suck... His mind suddenly supplies him with a vision of Nam Woohyun looming over him with a sexy smirk and Sunggyu wants to kick himself in the face. No! No! Totally not thinking about him right now, he has nothing to do with this situation.

"You're in love." Sunggyu blinks, trying to will away the blush he knows is on his cheeks.

“W-What? N-no! I-" The other person looks at him blandly and Sunggyu looks away.

"You're in love; I know these kinds of things." The taller man says sternly, looming over Sunggyu so the shorter shuffles back a bit, somewhat unsure of the guy still. Like really, he came out of a utility closet. How is that not a cause for concern?

"I'm really not but thanks for saying so." Sunggyu says curtly before turning his heel and walking away. The man shrugs, flipping his hood over his head again.

"You'll be back..." He pauses for a moment, trying to fight down the urge but he quickly overtakes him. "I'LL BE BACK!" He then proceeds to do the ‘running man’ back into the hallway closet from whence he came.

\--

The day after Woohyun’s talk with Key the rumor was completely shut down, just like how the dark haired boy had promised. Woohyun was actually really happy about that fact since he really didn’t want to do all those things he threatened Key with. Kim Kibum was a good guy… Okay, not really. But he still didn’t want actually go through with his threats, he went a bit overboard with them this time.

Woohyun walks into the classroom and immediately goes to Sunggyu vacated desk, the teacher wasn’t there yet (he had recently taken up the habit of being at least three minutes late every day). He sets a nicely wrapped candy bar on the desk with a note he penned himself. He smiles at his present.

“What are you doing?” Woohyun jumps, startled at the voice that sounds behind him. He fumbles a bit as he twists around. Myungsoo and Sungjong stand directly behind him with strange looks on their faces. Sungyeol, Hoya and Dongwoo stand a bit further back, just in front of the doorway.

“N-nothing!” Woohyun stutters and he tries to block the other’s view of the candy bar wrapped in a cute bow. Though Sungjong and Myungsoo could just easily peer over Woohyun’s head because of their monstrous height.  “Woohyun..Is that.. A present?” Sungjong asks slowly, blinking awkwardly at the older boy in front of him.

“You’re giving presents now? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my asshole best friend?” Myungsoo demands.

“W-w-what, ASSHOLE?” Woohyun shouts out, quite offended. Myungsoo stares at him warily, like an alien will pop out of his head or something. Woohyun huffs, crossing his arms in indignation.

“What the hell has got you so freaking weird lately?” Sungjong asks and Sungyeol, Hoya and Dongwoo close in. They all look worried and Woohyun rolls his eyes. He pauses for a moment though, tons of thoughts running through his mind. These were the kids he grew up with, been thru a lot with. Woohyun considered them his friends. So they would... Understand. Right?

"I.. Have something to tell you guys..." Woohyun says slowly, looking up at everyone in a reserved sort of way that was totally out of character for him.

Everyone stared at each other in an awkward silence. They were all still digesting the information they were just given, the right out of left field information that they were totally not expecting... Ever.

"You... What?" Myungsoo finally sputters; his words are slow to form on his tongue since his brain still can't process the information and is using all of its might to do so. Woohyun rolls his eyes. "It's not hard to understand. I'm-" He's cut off by Sungyeol's loud wail. "Noooo!! MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP!!" He flails around a bit before flopping over on Myungsoo and proceeds to flail some more (affectively hitting Myungsoo in the face a couple times.

"Not this again Sungyeol." Sungjong states blandly as he pulls out a pocket compact mirror with his face on it and flips it open to inspect the neatness of his hair.

"Get off me you gigantic tower!" Myungsoo practically screams before pushing Sungyeol off of him. Hoya claps but doesn't look up from where he has a Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Addition nestled in his lap. "Congratulations Myungsoo, that's the most emotion you've used all week!" Myungsoo is about to snap a witty comeback at him but Sungjong leaning over Hoya's shoulder distracts him, the youngest points at one of the girls on the page in a scantily glad bikini. "Me gusta." Everyone looks at him strangely and he shrugs "What? I like me some Brazilian girls too. If I want to pick up the honeys, I'll need to be able to speak their language."

"Sungjong... People in Brazil speak Portuguese..." Dongwoo says slowly.

"Yes. Of course they do." Sungjong says patronizingly and he pats Dongwoo on the head like he's special. Woohyun stomps his foot in annoyance.

"Guys! Hello, remember me?"

"Uh… Who are you?" Sungyeol says, looking at the shorter boy oddly. Woohyun glares and flips them off "I hate you all," he grinds out before turning his heel and storming out. They wait until the echo of his footsteps down the hallway can’t be heard any more before they speak again.

"Uh thank god he's gone. I thought he was never going to leave!"

"Okay, so what are we going to do about this?"

"Help them get together, duh."

\--

On their way outside Sungyeol abruptly pushes Myungsoo into some bushes near the entrance of the school. Sungyeol dives in after him, landing on the shorter boy with an oomph. Myungsoo hits his friends in the back of the head and curses at him. Sungyeol shushes him, pointing just over the top of the bushes that he’s peaking over. Myungsoo follows the finger and Sunggyu and a gigantic tower of a person comes into view. Myungsoo’s eyes narrow at how close they stand next to each other. Sunggyu had his neck craned up to stare the other man who basically the exact opposite of their teacher. He’s tall and tan with strong handsome features. Sunggyu pulls back with a laugh and nods. Myungsoo wonders what they’re talking about. The pair starts walking to the entrance of the school and the tall stranger wraps and arm around Sunggyu and pulls him close. Sungyeol shoots up, dragging Myungsoo with him.

“Su-Sungyeol!”

“We’re following them!” Sungyeol exclaims, not letting go of Myungsoo and stalking after the couple ahead of them. Sungyeol was worried that this guy was a potential boyfriend material. And that wouldn’t bode well for Woohyun. He was attractive and all but… That tall guy with Sunggyu looked like an Adonis that could easily sweep their cute teacher off his feet.

“We need to learn about this dude!”

Twenty minutes later found themselves in a café, sitting in a booth adjacent to where Sunggyu and this Greek god of a guy sitting. They are fully decked out in camouflage suits and helmets with gigantic plants on top of them. Sungyeol is currently staring through a pair of binoculars at the couple across the café. Myungsoo leans back in his seat, wondering what the crap was going on and how exactly did Sungyeol get him in this stupid thing anyways. They hadn’t even gotten any information about this random guy.

 “Uh.. Sung-”

“AH! We are to use codenames, Agent KittenFresh! We are on a mission, so we have to use codenames. It’s a rule-Didn’t you read the handbook?”  There is a deep sigh.

“Alright MintToff-“

“AGENT!”

“Oh my…” There is a groan. “ _Fine_. AGENT MintToffeeButtercup, why are we wearing camouflage and foliage on our heads when we’re in a café and why are you using binoculars when they are right across the room…”

“Well… I….” The other shoots him a look that urges him to go on.

“I’ve always wanted to use some on a stake out mission!” The one holding the binoculars gives the other a smile but only receives a deadpan stare in response.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” He says as he stands up from the table and starts to make his way through the door. It wasn’t like Sunggyu couldn’t see them anyways, the just freaking waved at them five minutes ago. Why were they here if they are here only to be inconspicuous when they obviously weren’t? Seriously, being decked out in head to toe camo with a gigantic plant sprouting from your head wasn’t very covert.

“B-b-but Agent KittenFresh!”

“LEAVING!”

\--The next day, in first period--

“Sunggyu-songsaengnim has a boyfriend?”

“They were totally up in each other’s cool aid the whole time.” Sungyeol says with a nod, this Greek God guy was not good news at all.

“Well, that doesn’t mean anything. They could just be friends,” Dongwoo says with a frown. Sungyeol was probably just over exaggerating anyways. Sungyeol shakes his head.

“I saw leering okay! LEERING! That guy totally wants in Sunggyu’s pants.”

“Well, then we’re just going to have to get Woohyun to start up his game early.” Sungjong say and everyone nods in agreement with him. They were going to have to set everything into gear if someone else was vying for Sunggyu’s attention.

“What do you have in mind, Sungjong?” There’s an evil smile.

\--

“Uh, Soo.. Where are we going?”  
“I need to get some things out of the supplies closet. I need your help carrying some.” Woohyun nods, following behind the taller boy trustingly. Myungsoo opens the door and flicks the light, Woohyun peaks inside and his friend quickly moves behind him and shoves him inside quickly.

“WHOA, MYUNGSO-” The door slams shut behind him cuts off his scream, muffling this voice. Myungsoo dusts some imaginary dust off of himself, patting himself on the back for a job well done. He locks the door and flicks the light off as a habit and starts on his way back to the classroom. He pauses when he hears a rather girly scream from the closet; maybe he should turn the light back on… He blinks for a moment but shrugs. Woohyun would be okay. It wasn’t like he was afraid of the dark or anything.

\--

“So what all do we need Sungjongie?” Sunggyu asks as the make their way down the hall. Sungjong runs through his head quickly for an answer, trying not to show anything on his face that would give away the situation.

“Oh pretty much…Uh, everything. Several too. Thanks for helping me, songsaengnim. No one else would.” Sungjong pouts cutely at his teacher, knowing it would lure Sunggyu even further into a false sense of security. The short teacher smiles brightly at his student. Sungjong turns his gaze back to look ahead of him, relief washing over his features. Seriously, Sunggyu and Woohyun were so stupid; they were a match made in heaven.

Sungjong quickly maneuvers behind Sunggyu when he opens the door of the supplies closet. “Sungjongie, are you going to turn on the light, I ca-” The student pushes Sunggyu into the closet before scrambling to close and lock the door. He lets out a sigh, preening a bit and the accomplishment. He turns and walks away but pauses when he hears a scream. He shrugs; they’ll be okay in there. It’s not like they were going to leave them in there all day.

Sunggyu stumbles forward when Sungjong pushes him further into the closet. He falls to his knees and falls forward again not being able to keep his balance and crashes into what he is really sure is a body. Sunggyu jumps back with a scream.

“OH GOD, DEAD BODY!” He shouts, flailing about with his mind whirling around with thoughts of how he just knew that his class was full of serial killers. They were going to kill him just like they killed the person already in the closet.

“G-gyu?” A familiar voice asks, really close to his ear. Hands grab his wrists and pull them down to his side. Sunggyu clams down a bit, blinking. That was Woohyun’s voice.

“Woo-woohyun?” Gyu’s voice comes out shaky and breathy and he wants to hit himself for sounding weak. The hands pull him against a broad chest and arms wrap around him immediately after. The body against him is trembling and Sunggyu is immediately worried.

“Woohyun, what’s wrong?” Sunggyu asks as he presses closer to the other, bringing his arms around the other and petting the younger boy’s hair in a soothing motion. Woohyun is still shaking and he presses even closer to Sunggyu. Burying his face in the older man’s hair and breathing in the sweet smell, hoping it would calm him down. Sunggyu presence was actually helping him a lot. Before the teacher was shoved in here he was on a verge of a breakdown.

“I…I’m..” Woohyun shakes his head, this was so stupid. He couldn’t believe that he was actually about to say this to Sunggyu of all people. He wanted to impress this man. Sunggyu was going to think he was a big baby.

“The—The dark..I..” Sunggyu shushes him, snuggling closer and Woohyun feels like he wants to cry.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say.” Sunggyu hums at him, still petting his hair lightly, fingers threading through the tresses. Woohyun relaxes against him, focusing on the soothing fingers and soft humming of the man he’s holding. He feels warm and the fear at the pit of his stomach seems to fade away as he focuses fully on Sunggyu. They stayed there, huddled close to each other. Sunggyu whispering softly in Woohyun’s ear to keep him calm. And oddly enough, Woohyun wouldn’t’ want to be anywhere else in this moment, even if that place was fully lit.

\--

Myungsoo stops abruptly as he; Sungyeol and Sungjong walk past the front gates of the school. Sungjong looks at him oddly and Sungyeol asks him what the matter is. It was Friday and school is finally out, they just wanted to go get some ice-cream and hang out, not having to worry about school for the next two days.

“Guys… I think we forgot something…” Myungsoo says and it immediately hits Sungyeol what exactly they forgot. He throws his bag and Sungjong who yells at him, “I DON’T WANT TO HOLD YOUR STUPID BAG!” and runs to the closet that they had locked their teacher and fellow classmate in… All day. Hopefully Sunggyu wasn’t too pissed at them; he did have the ability to give them a lifetime of detention. Sungyeol throws open the door and flicks on the light right when Myungsoo and Sungjong come up behind him. Sungyeol clasps his hands together and coos at the sight of Sunggyu and Woohyun cuddled together, completely knocked out.

“Aww, aren’t they just darlin’?” Sungjong rolls his eyes, shoving the bag back at Sungyeol before he turns to leave. “I’m not going to wait until Sunggyu and Woohyun wake up.” Sungyeol nods and turns to Myungsoo to tell them that they should probably head out to before the two awaken and put their wrath upon them. But Myungsoo is busy taking pictures. Sungyeol blinks at him and questions why he’s doing that. Myungsoo snaps another photo and then puts his phone back in his pocket.

“You never know when you’ll need blackmail.”

\--A few hours later—

“Oh, look! We have pets now!” At the voice Sunggyu groggily blinks open his eyes at stares at the two blurry figures in front of him. He shakes his head to try to clear his sleep ridden mind. He feels Woohyun move against him, burying his nose in his hair and tightening his hold on his waist. Sunggyu turns a bit in the hold to get a better view of the two.

“They’re so cute! Can we keep them?” The tall figure exclaims enthusiastically and Sunggyu swears he’s seen him before.

“We can’t keep humans, that’s kind of illegal.” The small figure says with a sigh, their height difference was actually really laughable. There was at least a ten centimeter difference between them, if not more. The tall one huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Sunggyu jumps, finally recognizing the tall one. It was the guy in the robe! Though, he wasn’t wearing one today. He was decked out in a tracksuit with a whistle hanging around his neck. Gym teacher? Sunggyu thinks, guess he was wrong about the janitor thing.

“You’re that guy, in the magician’s robe!” Sunggyu exclaims and the small guy next to creepy janitor-gym teacher raises an eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t doing that anymore?” He asks.

“Only on Tuesdays.” The smaller one rolls his eyes and shoves the taller one. He walks over to Sunggyu and holds out a hand.

“I’m kind of curious as to why exactly you’re in this closet but I guess it’s not really my business.” Sunggyu blinks and remembers that he has several people he needs to put in a week detention for pulling this. And oh, are they in trouble.

\--

Sungjong shudders violently, so hard he drops his ice-cream on the floor. Sungyeol looks down at it with a pout, such a waste of good ice-cream.

“I just had a huge sense of dread…” Sungjong whispers, looking at his two friends with wide eyes. Myungsoo and Sungyeol both shudder in unison. They had a bad feeling there were soon going to be in deep shit.


	9. "They're collector's items!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I show that I like writing side characters better than the main characters.

Sungyeol throws down the dull yellow number two pencil had been filing for the past hour and lets out a rather deafening scream.  They were in detention again, Sunggyu had mercifully, or so he said, given them only one month’s detention. It sucked but it wouldn’t have been so bad if it was regular detention. No, not with Sunggyu who was actually Satan under all that cuteness. He had made the boys sharpen three number two pencils each day to a sharp, clean point with a dull nail file.  
  
“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! This is horrible; I take back what I said about Sunggyu-songsaengnim being a soft-fluffy rainbow unicorn filled with candy and sugar! He’s the devil! THE DE-VILLLLLLLLLE!” Sungyeol hisses the last bit, wriggling his fingers at the other two captives with a weird owlish look on his face.  
  
“But you’ve never said that… I think you just made that up, Yeol.” Myungsoo says, looking up from the pencil, nail file and pile of pencil shavings he is currently bent over.  
  
“Shut. UP! I did NOT ask your opinion!” Myungsoo shrugs nonchalantly before going back to his work. Sungyeol shakes with rage, trying to control his haphazard breathing.

“You know, I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you two traitors!” Sungyeol shouts, pointing at Sungjong and Myungsoo with an accusing finger.

“Well, we couldn’t just go down by ourselves you know? You were as big of a part of this as we were.” The youngest says as he pauses to examine his nails that he had been shaping to a perfect crescent. Sungyeol looks like a ruffled bird at the other’s words.  “It was YOUR plan Sungjong!”

Sungjong gives the taller boy a scowl, “Uh, excuse me but I only came up with the ‘put them some place together so they can sort out their feelings’ YOU, LEE SEUNGYEOL are the one that came up with the bright idea to lock our stupid classmate and our equally as stupid TEACHER in a utensils closet.” He looks a bit scary and Sungyeol decides that he just shouldn’t piss the younger boy off anymore or he might end up in a ditch somewhere. He had this feeling that Sungjong possessed the ability to dispose of someone in a very timely manner and probably with pair of Gucci boots on (though he was also sure that Sungjong was far too lazy to actually do such things but he most definitely had the connections to do so). Sungyeol harrumph’s with a pout on his lips, crossing his arms over his chest, “Well, you guys could have just said _no_.” He says rather pathetically and gets a paper weight thrown at him courtesy of Myungsoo.  It takes a minute for Sungyeol to react but he stares at the paperweight for a moment then turns a bright, teary gaze to Myungsoo then pounces on the younger boy. Sungjong watches all of this with a bored expression.

“Soosoo! I didn’t know you loved me!” Sungyeol screams as he latches onto said boy with all of his might and for such a lanky boy he was actually quite strong, at least compared to Myungsoo’s lazy ass. The black haired boy almost tips back on his stool from the impact but saves himself and the hyperactive kid attached to him last minute and sets them both upright on the teetering seat. Myungsoo immediately growls and starts pushing Sungyeol off of him.

“Don’t fucking call me Soosoo!” Myungsoo can hear Sungjong titter behind him at that. He would have flipped the blonde off if he wasn’t busy trying to fend off Sungyeol’s flailing form. “What the hell! Love you? You were just cute in that one moment,” Myungsoo pushes Sungyeol’s face away from his but Sungyeol stays put, nuzzling his cheek against the other’s. “GET OFF OF ME!”

“No! You loveeeee me!”

“Sungyeol,” Myungsoo’s tone is warning, “Don’t make me destroy all of your ceramic horse collection. I know where you keep them.” Sungyeol immediately freezes.

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” The tall boy gasps out and Myungsoo expression says very much. Sungyeol quickly detaches himself from Myungsoo’s person, mumbling about the safety of his poor horses. Sungjong raises a finely shaped eyebrow at his. “ _Ceramic horses_?” Sungjong says, hiding his smirk behind his hand and his snort with a cough.

“They’re collector’s items!” Sungyeol yells and Sungjong bursts into laughter at the taller boy’s completely serious face. Sungyeol started flailing again, ranting about how everyone needed to leave his horses alone and that it was a fine thing to collect, people who possessed the collection he did were highly regarded in the Ceramic Horse Collector’s Society (which he was proudly a member of _thank you very much_ ). Sungjong proceeded to laugh in his face the entire time which resulted into Sungyeol wallowing over to a corner to gloom.  The youngest finally stifles his giggles and looks over to Myungsoo is a smile.

“So why haven’t I heard about this ceramic horse thing before, hmm? Come on _Soosoo_ , you’ve been holding out on me.” Sungjong’s voice is singsong and light, of course since his happiness ran on making other people’s lives miserable. Myungsoo is staring up at the chalkboard, looking rather lost to the world. Sungjong deadpans a bit before rolling his eyes, you take your eye off of Kim Myungsoo for a minute and he ends up going back into his comatose robot mindset. Really, Sungjong thought he was getting better with his emotionless derp-comas.

There’s a sigh then Sungjong is up and at Myungsoo’s side, he bends down with a sly smile curling along his lips. This is always one of his favorite ways to get Myungsoo back to the world of the living. Sungjong presses his mouth against the older boy’s ear, making sure to breathe out in a wispy breath before whispering Myungsoo’s name softly. The black-haired boy shifts a bit but stays catatonic for the most part, Sungjong hums, looks like it’s time to bring out the big guns. He dips back down and nips at Myungsoo’s earlobe while letting his hand travel down the other boy’s back towards his ass and when Sungjong gives it a light squeeze the older boy jerks, hand slapping on his ear as he twists around to where Sungjong is now a good distance away.  Myungsoo stares at him for a minute, unsure of what was going on before a look of pure horror comes on his face. Sungjong’s eyebrows crease in confusion.

“ORANGE CARAMEL!!” Myungsoo yells, making Sungjong and Sungyeol jump. Myungsoo stands and grabs water bottle sitting on the desk next to him and hurls it at Sungyeol. “Get ready! We’re going to be late!” Sungyeol gets out of his corner quickly, effectively dodging the item that Myungsoo aimed at his face. He grabs his bag and makes his way into the supplies closet in the classroom though not without sticking his tongue out at both of them. 

“Uh what?” Sungjong asks, looking out of the loop.

“Orange. Caramel. CD.” Myungsoo breathes out raggedly. Sungjong decides that it would probably be best to let the other calm down a bit before he starts asking any more questions. In the meantime, he supposes he could look up what this Orange Caramel thing is.

Not too much time later Sungjong is vastly schooled on Orange Caramel. They are a three membered girl pop group who dress in frilly short skirts and wear too much eye make-up. He also learned their CD is coming out today and one of the music stores around here is breaking it out early for the first two-hundred customers in line for it. He assumed that Myungsoo really wanted to be one of those first two-hundred people, why he couldn’t understand. He could only make it through about a minute of their video for A-ing before needing to turn it off for fear his ears would fall off. To each their own he guesses.

Sungjong looks over to where Myungsoo is currently having a mini-panic attack, complete with pacing and flailing and ranting. Okay, so maybe he liked robot!Soo better. The black-haired boy stops mid-pace in front of the door Sungyeol locked himself in earlier, doing God knows what.

 “Sungyeol hurry up!” He yells as he glares at the door.

“Shut up, Soo. You cannot rush perfection!” Sungyeol harumphs from the other side of the door, Myungsoo looks down at his watch, the time is ticking away and he was starting to get fidgety. If he didn’t get a good place in line they might run out of CDs. If he did not get a CD, Kim Myungsoo would be not a happy camper. Sungjong looks between the black-haired boy and the door he is twitching in front of with a look on his face.

“So what are you people doing?” He asks, why he’s curious about his two friends that he is convinced are off the deep end he has no clue, he doesn’t know if he’s about to get an answer but the door swings open then and out steps a hideous abomination to humankind.

“You are the ugliest thing I have ever seen.” Sungjong word vomits when he sees the tall looming _thing_ that used to be a slightly attractive Lee Sungyeol in the doorway. Sungyeol rolls his eyes and flips a long curl over his shoulder. He’s decked out in a tall boots, a skirt with patterned thigh-highs, shirt with boyfriend sweater on top, a long curly wig on his head and make-up completely with shiny lip-gloss. Lee Sungyeol was dressed as a girl. What. In. The. Hell.

“Whatever, you’re just mad because I’m fabulous.” He does a wink and blows Sungjong a kiss, the youngest tries not to throw up. “But this is Myungsoo’s idea. Since he’s too lame to know any girls, I have to dress up as one and sine he’s too much of a pansy to go get his girly CD on his own.” Sungjong raises an eyebrow and looks over to the other boy, Myungsoo actually looks embarrassed, which was kind of cute in his opinion. Sungjong gives him a sympathetic look, “Oh Soo… Don’t worry. If you were gay, that’d be okay. I mean, cause hey, we’d love you anyway.”

“I hate you.” Myungsoo murmurs and Sungjong giggles manically.

“My question though,” Sungjong says after his laughter has quieted, “Is, what in the world are you getting out of this Yeol?”

“Oh, me?” Sungyeol points to himself and bats his false eyelashes. Sungjong shudders. “Myungsoo promised to be my robot so I can battle Kim Jongin and his robot Oh Sehun for title of Ultimate Grand Master.” The youngest pauses at that, blinking a bit, he looks over to Myungsoo with a questioning look and the other boy just shrugs. He didn’t particularly know what Sungyeol was talking about (then again, that was most of the time) he just to the older boy’s crazy so he could get this one favor. He REALLY wanted this CD.

“Andddd why did I even ask…” Sungjong sighs, “It’s not like I ever understand you anyway.” The youngest tilts his head a bit as Sungyeol twirls around in a circle, watching his skirt fly up a bit, seemingly completely ignoring him. Myungsoo grabs the back of Sungyeol’s skirt and pulls him, making the older boy stumble slightly and the skirt rides up. Sungjong lets out a high pitched scream, covering his eyes. “Why would you do that do me? Do you know how much of Sungyeol’s junk I just saw? What the fuck are you wearing lacy panties for?”

Sungyeol giggles girlishly behind his hand, “Well it’s all for the effect you see Sungjongie.” The youngest turns his face but keeps his eyes covered with his hands. “Sungyeol, you disgust me.” The tall boy just giggles again.  Myungsoo pulls at him harder. “Less talk, more move. Orange Caramel more important.”

“Ooo, I feel a breeze!” Sungyeol squeals as he is dragged out the door. Sungjong feels the need to vomit as images of the older boy’s lacy junk came back into his mind. “See you later Jongie!” He hears, echoing a bit in the hallway. “Yeah, see you.” He calls backs, shifting his eyes up to the clock. At least it was time to go, though where exactly Sunggyu was he didn’t know since he didn’t tell his _prisoners_ about his agenda. The teacher had left some time ago, he told them to go when time came. It wasn’t like they could sneak out since there were cameras littered around the school to keep all of the hooligans in check.

“Sungjongie?” The young boy looks up towards the door. Sunggyu is there with a stupidly adorable look on his face that makes Sungjong nauseous but the thing that catches Sungjong’s eye is the tall, gorgeous Adonis of a man standing behind his small teacher. That must be the "tall, dark and handsome maybe boyfriend" guy that Myungsoo and Sungyeol had seen Sunggyu with the other day. Sungjong catches himself with his mouth open, a bit of drool coming out. He jumps a bit and wipes the drool from the side of his mouth, whispering “Holy shit I wasn’t gay a few seconds ago.”

“Seongsangnim,” He calls with a smile, “May I leave now?” Might as well get some brownie points, it would maybe get him out of a few days of kiddy jail.  Sunggyu smiles brightly at that and a devious smirk curls along Sungjong’s lips for a moment before it shifts into a sweet smile, he definitely gained more than a few brownie points with that one he can tell.

“Of course Sungjongie, I guess Myungsoo and Sungyeol-” Sunggyu gets cut off by Mr. Sexy grabbing his shoulder, pulling him against him. “Gyu we need to go, our reservation is soon.” The young student tilts his head at that, well that voice didn’t particularly suit that face. Sungjong was expecting a low, smooth voice instead he got a high, airy voice. The student raised an eyebrow. Huh, that was interesting.

Sungjong did take note of the close proximity that his teacher and this tanned sex god had, also the use of the nickname ‘Gyu.’ So this must be the boyfriend that Sungyeol and Myungsoo spoke of. At least his teacher had taste, even if it was a dude. Sungjong applauded him in his mind, he could appreciate good taste even if he was into boobs and not peen.

“Gyu,” The mystery man says, a hand curling around the teacher’s hip. Sungjong’s eyes zoned in on that. “Seriously, we need to go.” Sunggyu looks up at the taller man with a smile, one of those dopey smiles that people _in like_ with each other have. “Sorry Changminnie,” he says before he looks over to Sungjong and tells him he needs to go and that he’ll see Sungjong in school the next day. Sungjong bids him farewell and watches the two leave. He collects his thing quickly, slings his bag over his shoulder and runs to the door. He peaks around the corner of the doorframe and watches them walk down the hall.

“ _Changminnie_ huh?” He says as he appraises the two from behind. “I think I’ll need to look into this…”


End file.
